2018–19 Everton F.C. season
Marco Silva | final_position = ''9th'' | highest_position = 6th | lowest_position = 12th | points = 33 | goals_for = 36 | goals_against = 39 | goals_difference = -3 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = Fourth round (v. Millwall | cup2 = EFL Cup | cup_placement2 = Third round (v. Southampton) | cup3 = | cup_placement3 = | matches_played = 27 31 | league_topscorer = Richarlison (10) | biggest_home_win = 3–0 v Fulham | biggest_away_win = 5–1 v Burnley | biggest_home_attendance = 39,380 v Wolves | biggest_away_attendance = 59,964 v Arsenal | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 season is Everton's 65th consecutive season in the top flight of English football and their 141st year in existence. This season, Everton will participate in the Premier League, FA Cup and the League Cup. Players Transfers Transfers in Transfers out Loans out Pre-season On 31 May 2018, Everton announced that they would face Valencia. Two more friendlies against Bury and Blackburn Rovers were announced on 15 June 2018. On 26 June, the club confirmed its participation in the Algarve Cup, which also features Porto and Lille. Everton added an away match against Austrian side ATV Irdning to its pre-season schedule, which is also part of training camp in Austria. More pre-season match was announced on 21 July, Everton will play French side Rennes. |score = 0–22 |report = Report |team2 = Everton |goals1 = |goals2 = Baines Holgate Keane Tosun Lookman Mirallas Niasse Vlašić Schmidt |stadium = ATV Riesneralm Arena |location = Irdning, Austria |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Everton |goals1 = Danns |goals2 = Niasse |stadium = Gigg Lane |location = Bury |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = Lille |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio Algarve |location = Algarve, Portugal |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = Niasse Bešić Mirallas Vlašić Dowell |penaltyscore = 3–5 |penalties2 = Pépé Bamba Benzia El Ghazi Thiago Maia (?) |result = D }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = Porto |goals1 = |goals2 = Marega |stadium = Estádio Algarve |location = Algarve, Portugal |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = Everton |goals1 = Lenihan Samuel Dack |goals2 = |stadium = Ewood Park |location = Blackburn |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} |score = 4–1 |report = Report |team2 = Everton |goals1 = Bourigeaud Siebatcheu Maouassa Siliki |goals2 = Richarlison |stadium = Stade Municipal de Vitré |location = Vitré, France |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Valencia |goals1 = Tosun Keane |goals2 = Rodrigo Wass |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Liverpool |attendance = 19,496 |referee = Chris Kavanagh |result = L }} Competitions Premier League League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches On 14 June 2018, the Premier League fixtures for the forthcoming season were announced. |time = 15:00 BST |round = 1 |score = v |report = [ Report] |team1 = Wolverhampton Wanderers |goals1 = |team2 = Everton |goals2 = |stadium = Molineux Stadium |location = Wolverhampton |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 2 |score = v |report = [ Report] |team1 = Everton |goals1 = |team2 = Southampton |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 3 |score = |report = [ Report] |team1 = Bournemouth |goals1 = |team2 = Everton |goals2 = |stadium = Dean Court |location = Bournemouth |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 4 |score = |report = [ Report] |team1 = Everton |goals1 = |team2 = Huddersfield Town |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 5 |score = |report = [ Report] |team1 = Everton |goals1 = |team2 = West Ham Utd |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 6 |score = v |report = [ Report] |team1 = Arsenal |goals1 = |team2 = Everton |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Category:Everton F.C. Category:2018–19 Club seasons Category:2018–19 English Club seasons